Spotted Lover & Striped Hater
by TheAzureTyphoon
Summary: Song had left to parts unknown to reform the Ladies of the Shade and live honest lives seven months ago. But, she returns to Valley, not only to just purse her passion in dance, but also to be with Po again. How will Tigress react to Song's return?
1. Chapter 1

**Spotted Lover**

**Striped Hater**

**Chapter 1: You came back**

A/N: Well guys, it's been awhile I know, but hey, I've been trying to keep a certain lady happy. And if you must know, her name is Life, not an easy task, I'm sure you all can relate. Anywho, let me tell you guys. Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness…

Made by DreamWorks: pretty smart

Shows on Nickelodeon: Pretty fuckin' smart

The show itself: FAWCKING… GENIOUS!

The show blows my goddam mind every time, and every episode is just awesome, like Po said. I am so happy they decided to do this, and the cartoon is in second to SpongeBob Squartpants, so it's going to be around hopefully a long while.

Also, what I noticed from show, I get the feeling that the creators get some ideas from FanFiction. I mean, the whole episode with Ladies of the Shade, I think they got that from my chapter, you know, the one with Po and the three Wu sisters, in the episode the twins were flirting with him and being all touchy-feely as well. If that's true, then I feel so honored that they would take the time to do that. If not, then they are still brilliant with originality of the show, also, I looked up the episode on Wikipedia and one them says that in the future episodes that Shifu's Father comes to Pay him a visit, I read a story at FF that had the exact same thing, I can't remember the author but his story definitely says that he and Shifu aren't good terms.

So, in a way, WE are helping the writers help make the show Awesome…

Dude, that's… that's AWESOME itself. Wow, just wow. If that's true, then let's keep up the good work and help make Po's legends of Awesome stay awesome.

And now that the rant is over, go one and read this story, and stay tuned for the M version of this story. Enjoy y'all.

Disclaimer: ©DreamWorks: Owners of Kung Fu Panda

Copyright pending demons… OH!

00000000000000000000

"Alright students, that is enough training for today," Said a commanding voice causing all six individual species to stop what they were doing and turned to voice the ordered them to halt. Upon hearing those words of completion, they all jumped from whatever training equipment they were finished using and leaped simultaneously on a subconscious level and landed in front of the Grandmaster, with the traditional fist-to-palm bow. "Very good work today you all, I am impressed by the way you are all progressing," The Grandmaster stated.

"Thank you, Master Shifu." The all said at the same time, even though one of them was a bit off key.

"However," He added, making them all look down at him. "I did notice some blunders here and there during your routine." He advised while proceeding to walk vertically back and forth completely; his flute gripped perfectly while resting behind him.

"What mistakes did you notice, Master?" asked one of the six, the voice was somewhat high, strong, but clearly there was a feminine tone present.

"Well, I was sure that you all would take notice of what I saw and what you surely felt what was off, but if you would like to know so you can correct it, I will tell you, starting with you," He pointed to the last master on the southern end of the lineup. "Mantis," He started while looking down at the green insect that was looking back at him, waiting for his advice. "While invisible to your opponents, be it standing still or in a fight, what I noticed that was off about you was that I could still track your body and movements quite clearly," Shifu instructed, causing Mantis to look down in shame. "But it's nothing to be crestfallen about, just remember, speed and accuracy are your greatest assets, and use them to their fullest expanse and train mainly around them." Shifu advised.

"Yes Master." He bowed.

"Now, next is Viper." He stated.

"What was my slipup Master?" she asked.

"Now Viper, when I say this, I do not mean it in offense, but what was off, was your slithering. Your quick turns that allow you to approach, evade and distract your foes. It needs work. You're taking wider turns and that is what's exposing you and a more likely target. So promise me that'll you work on that." Shifu asked.

"Yes Master." Viper replied.

"Excellent, next is… on second thought, rather than going through details one by one, I will just say what needs to be said. Crane; don't solely focus on just raising and diving, remember; the sky is your domain, use it to your advantage. Monkey, take note; think of your tail as an extension of your body rather than just for balancing and grabbing, it more muscular than Tigress', so it can also be used a weapon. Tigress, I'm aware you are the most powerful of the five, but I want you to be more precise with your timing to attack. Not a second more, not a second less. Am I understood?" he asked them.

"Yes Master, the remaining three answered professionally.

"Very good, now; as for you Dragon Warrior, what you need to work on is," Shifu started but was distracted by the way the Dragon Warrior was lightly bouncing up and down with only his heels, the balls of his feet were still to the ground. He was lightly humming to himself, oblivious to Shifu's call.

"Po," Shifu called out, but Po was still in his own little world unaware of him being called.

"Po,"

Still no answer

"Panda," Shifu called out, a bit of frustration behind his voice.

Still no answer

"Panda…!"

Still no response.

"PANDA!" Shifu shouted out, growing tired of his foolishness.

"Huh, oh hey Shifu, What's up?" Po asked, oblivious as to why Shifu shouted and was still bouncing up and down.

"You tell me 'what's up'. Why are you so giddy? You've been acting like that since this morning," he could see that Po was still bouncing, which just served to irritate him more. "And cease that insipid heel bounce at once; you are the Dragon Warrior, not a child!" Shifu demanded. Po did as he was told, but that didn't stop his smiling one bit.

"Sorry Master Shifu. I'm just so excited about to today." Po replied with a beaming smile.

"And just exactly why are you so excited this day?" Shifu asked, finding the Panda's over enthusiastic attitude a tad disturbing.

"No reason. Today is a great day to be alive and breathing." Po replied. The others shuffled away from a bit, not really comfortable with the way Po was behaving. Yeah, they were used to him being jovial and peppy day by day, but there was a limit, and he crossed it by a bit, but not by much. Still, it bothered them.

"Is that a fact, well that aside, your training is done, you are all free to do as you wish for the rest of the day." Shifu instructed. Upon hearing that, they all departed.

"All right Master gotta go." Po said while making his way to the open doors.

"Just a minute Panda, before you go, I need you to-" "Sweep the training hall, so already done it." Po answered.

"Already? When did you-" Shifu started.

"This morning, at the crack of dawn, actually before that in fact." Po answered, making the red panda's eyes go wide.

"You were up, even before the crack of dawn?" Shifu asked, still finding it hard to believe that the Panda was up before dawn officially began, when normally he couldn't wake up on time for the gong.

"Yep. The Dragon Warrior is a warrior of dedication. Plus, I didn't have anything to do in the meantime." Po replied.

"If that's true, then did you-"

"Dust the antiques spotless and the entire Hall of Heroes? You bet I did Shifu." Po answered once again.

"And-"

"And I did my morning scroll memorizing. No shortcuts." Po inserted once again, making Shifu's mouth go wide with shock. "Also, I made it up to five hundred, can you believe it, yesterday, I was at two hundred and fifty. I guess my image as the Dragon Warrior is starting to finally shine around here huh?" Po asked confidently. Shifu couldn't even utter a single word, his though his eye were wide with disbelief, one of them was twitching.

Who was the Panda and what had he done with the Po he knew.

"Unbelievable, you did ALL this before the gong this morning?" Shifu asked, still finding it hard to believe this was Po.

"Believe it Shifu." Po replied.

"Did you even have breakfast?" He asked, hoping that this Po was the Po that he and the others knew for the last year.

"Nah, I wasn't hungry." Po replied casually. And that was the deal breaker, Shifu was officially afraid of this new animal in front of him.

"Who- who ARE you?" he asked.

"I'm still the same guy you all know and love. I'm just growing up," Po replied. Shifu couldn't respond to that, how could he? He was literally speechless and that first. "Now Master, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get down to the Valley. Got something to do there, see you around dinner time." Po added. And with that, he was off, leaving a spooked Shifu to collect his thoughts.

"What… what the dīyū just happened?" Shifu asked himself, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. "Po… acting mature? Taking responsibility? Doing what he is told? ...This is too much… I… I need to meditate." He said while departing for his quarters, feeling his head start to hurt.

"Better get going, no time to waste." Po said as he walked through the Hall of Heroes. Just as he made it to the large door, he was intercepted by a voice that came from behind him.

"Hey Po!"

Po knew who it was right away. He turned to see Monkey make his way to him. "Hey Monkey, what's up?"

"Ah nothing much, Hey, since we're free for the rest of the day, interested in a game of Mahjong?" the primate asked.

"Sorry Monkey, not now, I got something to take care in the Village. Is tomorrow okay?" Po asked. Before Monkey could get a word in edgewise, Po responded with an "Okay great. See you later." And was out, leaving a baffled Monkey behind. He heard him once more saying "Sorry Viper, no time, maybe later." "…Well, that was odd." Monkey said to himself.

Just as Po made it to the Area, he noticed Tigress walking in from the south entrance and was heading his way. Just as he approached, "Oh Po, there you are, I was meaning to talk to you about something." She said while blocking his path.

"Yeah Tigress that's great and all, but surely it can wait until later." Po said hastily while moving from side to side trying to get past her.

"Is that a fact, well, this'll only take a few minutes to ask, but would you like to,"

"Tigress, I'd love to answer your questions, but I really gotta go." Po intercepted, still trying to find a way around her.

"Honestly Po, this won't take long if you just give me a chance to get it out." Tigress responded, growing rather irritated with his antsy behavior. "Now, would you like to have some sugar dumpling-?"

"Sure sounds like a great plan, but later on. Gotta go-" Po said as he found his chance to leave. But just as he passed her, in a quick motion with her paw, she managed to redirect him back to his original spot, causing him to groan out in frustration, for he was losing time.

"Aw c'mon Tigress…!" Po said, but was greeted with a pissed off look from the tiger.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you? First, you're all bouncy and hyper after training while we all are tired and now you're in this big hurry to get somewhere when you can't even spend one minute to talk to me, what is going on with you?" Tigress asked, not liking that Po was acting this way.

Po let out a groan and just decided to let talk so he could get going. "Okay, fine. The reason why I'm in such a rush, is that I have something to do in the Valley right away, and I'd like to get there soon as possible, but your right, it wouldn't hurt to see what you wanted to ask. Alright, what is that you wanted to ask me Tigress?" Po asked.

"That's better. Today is Friday, and as you know, today is sugar dumpling and honey tea day with me. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the kitchen and have some." She asked. Her voice now in a gentle tone.

"As much as I would love to do that with you, I can't. I have something to take care of in the Valley. I'm really sorry about that." Po said as he made his way past her to the stairs, while she had a confused look on her face

"No? But you all ways look forward to this day, why not today?" she asked, wanting to know why Po would turn down his favorite day with her.

"Just because, I've got something to do." Po said while looking at her.

"And I want a reason why Po." She demanded.

"Look, it's nothing important, just some stuff." The Panda replied.

"I'd feel better if I knew what kind of 'important stuff' it was you had to do." She said, getting the feeling that Po was hiding something.

"Just know it's nothing you need to worry about. It's all minuscule stuff." Po replied.

"I'll be the judge of that, now tell me, what is it that you have to do?" Tigress said with a small growl in her voice.

"Ah Tigress you worry too much. Don't worry I promise I'll tell you everything when I get ba-AAAAAAHHH!" Po shouted as he forgot that he was talking to Tigress while walking to the steps, causing him to misstep and plummet all the way down to the bottom, bouncing all the way down, his shrieks decreasing on the way down. Tigress forgot her anger and rushed over to the edge, just to see him land at the very bottom.

"PO?" she shouted down to him.

"I'M OKAY; MY BUTT BROKE MY FALL… BUT I THINK IT HAS A CRACK NOW!" Po shouted. She couldn't see it, but he had a thumbs ups.

Tigress placed a paw to her chest and let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that he was alright, but still upset that he refused to tell her what he was going to do down there. She watched the black dot vanish into the crowd to wherever it was that he was going "Idiot." She muttered to herself, unaware that Viper was slithering up to her.

"Hey Tigress, Po cancel on you too?" she asked her feline friend.

"It would appear that way Viper." Tigress replied.

"Is it me, or is Po acting weird…er than usual?" the tree snake asked the feline who was still looking down into the Valley.

"It's definitely not you. Po is acting strangely. I mean, he even blew me off, and today is Sweet dumpling and Honey Tea Friday, his… third favorite day, I think?" Tigress said.

"What, he'd never miss a chance to enjoy this day, ever. You think something is wrong with him?" Viper asked.

"There must be, he even said he something to do in the Valley, but he wouldn't tell me what it was, like he was avoiding me," Tigress added. "I don't know what's going on, but I aim to find out why." The stripped feline added.

"Count me in as well; I'm starting to get worried too." Viper said.

"Alright, let's follow him, but we stick to the roof tops, we don't want him knowing that we followed him." Tigress instructed.

"Understood." Viper replied. Without wasting any more time, the sprinted down the stairs and down into the valley, eager to find out what the Panda was up to.

Upon arriving to the Valley, both the Tiger and Snake quickly leaped to rooftop, to avoid the children of the Valley, so they wouldn't alarm Po in case he was still around. They found their target and proceeded to follow him. With Po, he made a turn into a familiar restaurant just as Tigress and Viper landed on the rooftop, it was full of patrons along their children, the place was booming and lively, but there was an empty table with a reserved card on it which was in the center of the place. As he took his seat, he greeted by the various people around him, all glad to see their favorite warrior. Just as Po was settling down and getting comfortable, he was greeted by a familiar goose that waddled his way.

"Po, my boy, It's so good to see you! How are things going with you at the Jade Palace, any trouble?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Things at the Palace are going great, still being the coolest Dragon Warrior ever, same old same old. But seriously, things are going well." Po said to his father.

"That's good to know son. So tell me, what brings you here today, you do know that today is your day off right?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I'm meeting someone here today." Po admitted.

"OH! You mean like a date? How terrific, tell me, is it Master Tigress?" Mr. Ping asked.

"What, no. Dad, Tigress is one of my closest friends. For us to date would be just really weird. I got a letter from Zeng yesterday; the letter was from a secret admirer. I have no idea who she is, but I'm super excited to meet her." Po admitted.

"Is that right, well; you picked the best place to have a date. I'll leave you to prepare. I've got other customers you know. Just holler when you're ready to order." Mr. Ping said while leaving.

"You got it dad." Po replied while sitting there, waiting for his mysterious date.

(A/N: you know what, rather than saying: With Tigress and Viper, With Po, I'm just going to make it easier on me and you by using P.O.V shift.)

*P.O.V shift: Tigress and Viper*

"So that explain why Po sidestepped us, he was in a hurry for a date. I had no idea he had it in him. We'll have to congratulate him later. Well, we found out why he was happy this morning, there's no reason to stick around right Tigress? …Tigress?" Viper called out. The Tiger Master was still in shock, Po; the fan boy who was so excited about the Furious Five and training under Master Shifu, was actually on a date… A DATE! This was unheard of, in a surprising good way. She didn't know why, but, she was happy for him, but at the same time, she felt jealousy, something she hadn't felt in a long time, since he was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior.

"Tigress!" viper called out, snapping the feline out of her trance.

"Huh, what happened?" she asked while looking at the snake.

"I was trying to say, we found out why he was in a hurry and that we should leave him alone." Viper said.

"Well, yes. But I was thinking that-" "We stay and see who this mysterious woman is?" Viper asked for her, already knowing the answer.

"…Yes." Tigress admitted rather bluntly.

"Well… I don't see why not. But we don't say anything to him about this, he has to come to us on his own, understand Tigress?" Viper asked, crushing the felines' hopes of confronting him later on today.

"Ugh, fine." Tigress answered. "So, who do you suppose this mystery woman is?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, but from the looks of things," Viper stated while looking down towards the entrance, on cue; a feminine figure was making her way into the restaurant, the figure stopped moving as if looking for someone, a few seconds of searching, it appeared that the person found who was looking for and began to quickly made way to the Panda sitting alone at an empty table, looking through a menu. "That could be her with the red umbrella- wait, Red umbrella?" Viper questioned herself while analyzing the female a little more. She noticed the female raise her umbrella backwards a bit reveal a very beautiful feminine face of a female clouded snow leopard with light purple eyes aimed at the Panda.

"Is... is that… Sōng?" Viper asked in surprise.

*P.O.V shift: Po*

"Hmm, I wonder where she is… or she is for that matter, I mean the letter said secret admirer and stuff and yeah, I am the Dragon Warrior and I do have fans, but I think a fan has ever sent me a letter. And-"

"Excuses me, is this table taken, or may I sit here with you?" asked a voice, it was as clear and beautiful as a songbird and it easily captured his attention, for some reason, Po felt as if he had heard that tone of voice before.

"Well of course. You have the utmost honor of dining with the Dragon Warrior, Ms.-" Po started to say while turning his attention to the source of the voice, but when he did, his eyes went wide in a trio of shock, disbelief, and unbridled happiness.

"S-Sōng, that you?" Po asked as he gazed upon the female who standing in front of him, a smile of affirmation and joy on her beautifully sculptured muzzle.

"That's right Po, the one and only." Sōng replied; feeling elated that Po remembered her.

"This is AWESOME! You mean you're my secret admirer?" Po asked while pointing to himself. He didn't see it, but she was blushing a bit while she nodded slowly, just making him even more excited. "Sweet! Oh, please, sit." Po said while pulling out a stool and pull in next to him. She didn't sit right away for she wanted him to see something.

"But before I do, tell me," she did a brief twirl all the way around with her tail following suite before returning to her original position. "What do you think of my outfit? Since our last meeting and parting, I've been working on this qipao all by myself, hoping to see you again." she said.

"What can I say, it looks awesome, and heck anything on you looks awesome, especially maroon. And the umbrella, that's your signature symbol. Be sure to keep that in mind." Po complemented, making the female giggle lightly while taking a seat next to him.

"I promise I will," she answered sitting down. "So tell me, how have things been with you at the Jade Palace?" Sōng asked, closing the umbrella and resting it next to her.

"Ah nothin' special. Just been doing what I do best, being the Dragon Warrior," Po answered with a nudge to her arm. "But I have picked up some new moves. Such as: the Mongolian Fireball!" Po said proudly.

"The Mongolian Fireball? I've heard of that, they say it's really impossible to do, but let me guess, you mastered it?" she asked.

"You know it!" Po said confidently.

"Just as I thought, you always manage to surprise me you know that?" Sōng asked.

"Well, I am the Dragon Warrior, so it's kinda my job to keep the people guessing what I do next," Po replied with a chuckle. "So yeah, it's been what seven months since I last saw you. How have things been with you and the ladies?" Po asked.

"Things have been going surprisingly well. Since I took over as leader and told everyone that the way we did things was going to change drastically. Honestly, I expected them to be reluctant and continue their old ways, but instead, they were willing to change. Before, when Su was in charge, all we were taught was to thieve and deceive from others, we were never given a change to find out what other capabilities of what we had other than stealing. But after I met you," Sōng said with a blush. "I was finally to go against Su and do what I wanted to do. This outfit I'm wearing, I made it all on my own, back then, I never even knew I could do this, but I'm glad I know now. And not just me, but the ladies have also found out what other qualities they didn't know they had. Some can make pottery, some can make clothing, and some can even sing beautifully. But overall, we still have our love for dancing, which is why I'm here." The feline concluded.

"Whoa, that's some accomplishment, I'm impressed. Wait, that's why you're here, what about you taking over as leader for the other Ladies of the Shade?" Po asked.

"Yeah, about that. You see Po, since the Ladies have changed for the better, I've decided to leave the group under new management, so I could pursue to do what I do best. Dancing." Sōng said. "So, I decided to set up a dancing class for girls here, in the Valley of Peace." She added.

"That's so cool, but what about boys who want to dance also?" Po asked.

"It's not that I'm against it or I don't want to, it's just that, for most of my life I was raised around women and dances only for women, so I really don't know any dances of boys. If I did, then I would, so until then, its girls only, unless you'd like to help me develop a style for boys?" Sōng asked, batting her eyes at the Panda, who blushed visibly.

"Of course Sōng, I'd be happy to help you!" Po replied while smiling at her, causing her to coo lightly.

"Thanks Po," She said while standing up from her seat and quickly placed a kiss on his left cheek, making his eyes go wide and place a black paw on the spot that was invisibly marked. "This means a lot to me." She added.

"No problem." Po answered highly. 'Just like last time.' He thought to himself.

'I've wanted to do that again for so long.' Sōng thought to herself. "And that brings me to another problem I'm having," She trailed.

"What is the problem?" Po asked.

"I don't have anywhere to stay. Can you help me out?" She asked.

"Yes, and yes. We have plenty of spare rooms at the Jade Palace, so it's no problem at all." Po replied.

"Once again Po, thank you." Sōng said while looking directly into his eyes.

"Hey no problem, always willing to help out a friend." The Panda stated while smiling. "So, did you travel with some stuff or did you travel light?" Po asked.

"I brought some stuff, but its back at my tent that is on the outskirts of the Valley, which as you know, that doesn't really provide much protection." Sōng said. "But I don't have to really worry until the evening hours, so it's okay. We've got the whole day to ourselves, why not make the most of this date?" she asked.

"You bet, and I know the perfect way to start it. Hey Dad, we're ready to order!" Po called out to the goose behind the counter. "So, what are you having?" Po asked.

"We'll what does he have here to recommend?" Sōng asked while leaning over to look at the main menu.

"Well let's take a looksee here?" Po said while analyzing the menu with her.

*P.O.V shift: Tigress and Viper*

"Well, it looks like Sōng means well honestly. Amazing, it's only been seven months and she's come so far. I look forward to meeting in person actually. What about you Tigress? Tigress?" Viper asked as she looked over, only to see an angered feline that had a wide and audible growling snarl on her face, not happy at the fact that this female placed her lips on his cheeks. Viper could also see that she was crouching down near the edge of the roof, tails swishing back and forth in an irritated and angered manner, and her claws were full extracted while clawing at the wood, leaving grooves behind only to repeat the same process again. It went without saying why she was acting this way, for the body reactions that Tigress was displaying was because of what she was seeing.

Tigress; Master of Tiger Style Kung Fu and strongest of the Furious Five… was Jealous.

Viper couldn't help but smile lightly, this wasn't the first time she had seen Tigress jealous, there had been times when she had displayed emotions, but jealousy was the rarest one of them all. Knowing how quick Tigress was to anger, she decided to play it safe and by ear, just to get a true answer out of her.

"Well, isn't that sweet, Po and Sōng on a date. Honestly, I'd never thought he would work up the courage to ask a girl out." Viper said while looking at the couple down below.

"Sweet? Po is dating a thief who, need I remind you, tried to steal the Shifu's Dragon Chalice seven months back and made a mess of the Hall of Heroes, How do you find that sweet?" Tigress demanded.

"Ex-thief, plus, I find it sweet that Po could find someone he can relate to. Plus, she was also the one who turn on her troupe to help Po escape and bring down Su, so I say she's trustworthy." Viper said.

"I can't believe this; you're taking her side over her actions from before." Tigress replied.

"People change Tigress, I'm sure she has as well." Viper responded. "Besides, why so hostile Tigress, it's as if you don't want her near Po, at all. Care to explain that?" Viper asked.

"What's there to explain, she's a thief Viper, once a thief; always thief. Besides, she isn't worthy of Po's affection." Tigress claimed, letting out a huff of annoyance.

"And you are?" Viper asked smartly.

"Of course I a- I-I-I mean NO! I just think Po can do better, that's all." Tigress quickly answered, trying to regain her former façade. She noticed that Viper was smirking at her and she just growled in irritation. Getting up from her position and now standing up fully, she began to walk away from the establishment and back towards the Jade Palace.

"Tigress, you're leaving?" Viper asked. "You're not going to stay and watch?"

"What's there to see? Nothing, that's what. I'm heading back to train. I suggest you do the same." Tigress said, not turning to face her.

"And what about Sōng?" Viper asked.

"I don't care or give a damn, but if Po is fine around her… then she has only ONE chance, she does anything to show that she hasn't change, steps out of line, or hurts Po in any way, I will hunt her down and make her pay… Dearly." Tigress stated grimly, while clenching her fist and proceeded to walk away, leaving the snake behind. Viper looked towards the couple once more to see them joking, laughing and smiling with one another before following Tigress post haste, feeling content that Po would okay with Sōng with him.

Throughout the rest of the day, both the Panda and the Snow Leopardess enjoyed themselves and their date. Since this was first Po has ever been on, there were some flops and fumbles and accidents along the way, but Sōng thought it was cute and that the little mess ups just added to his charm. They explored various food stands, played games, took long walks, and even put on a little show for the people of the Valley. She even begged him to re-enact the Battle of Sorrow Hill with action figures. All in all, they had a wonderful time together.

It was now Sundown and the couple was making their way through the town, walking down the street and heading towards the entrance of the Valley of Peace while making idle chitchat with each other, which kept the clouded leopardess entertained.

"And that's why Shifu forbids me from ever touching the War Hammer of Lei Lang… ever." Po said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well that's no surprise, after you destroyed half of a mountain. Good thing there were no villages nearby. But still, that kind of raw power, who in the right mind would ever create such a thing?" Sōng asked.

"Shifu spoke of a supposed legend that the Hammer of Lei Lang fell from the heavens and was abandoned by the Gods, for even they feared its power, which I find odd, why would Gods abandon something so dangerous and leave in the realm of mortals?" Po questioned while making a face.

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that it's in proper hands." The clouded leopard answered while looking at him directly before looking off to the side, as if she was trying to find the right words to say.

"Something on your mind?" He asked for her.

"In a way, yes. Po, can I ask you something… something personal?" she asked while looking at him.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked back, getting the feeling that this was important.

"Po… during our seven months apart, I've been reflecting on the day that you and I shared together as well as my feelings…" she said hesitantly.

"Really?" Po asked.

"Yes. From where I'm emotionally and spiritually standing, I'm stuck in the middle." Sōng replied, taking a seat on a nearby large rock, leaving room for Po to sit also.

"Middle? Stuck in the middle of what?" Po asked again, picking up pieces of the clues.

"I'm stuck in the middle of what I want… from both of us…" she said, a deep blush appearing on her face. "Po, I want you to honest with your answer when I ask you this." She pointed out while looking into his jade green eyes.

"Okay." The panda replied firmly with a single nod.

"Here goes," she said while taking a breath and exhaling. "Po… I… I want… I want to be… be more than just friends with you… and… can I be your One and only?" she asked while deeply into his eyes. Po felt the heat run to cheeks and show off crimson, while his eyes going wide. Sōng had just asked him a very important question and now it was his turn to answer, and he would, if he only had a broader understanding of vocabulary.

"Um, Sōng?" Po asked.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"I'd like to answer your questions, but uh…" Po trailed.

"What, but what? Are you rejecting me?" She asked in a panicked voice, immediately standing up from the rock, causing the Panda lean back a bit from the feline's outburst.

"No no no no no no no no no no no, Nothing of the sort, I was going to say, if you could ask me in smaller words. My vocabulary is still a bit in the dark." He said with a small chuckle on the end. To Sōng's relief, she wasn't rejected; he just needed a better explanation.

"O-oh, right, big words aren't your thing, I forgot. Sorry for the outburst." Sōng apologized.

"It's okay." Po replied.

"Alright, What I said before. What I meant by more than 'Just Friends' I mean I want to be closer to you… as in… your girlfriend," She admitted, causing Po to gasp lightly. "And by 'One and only' I mean, I want to be your sweetheart or darling… So… what's your answer?" she asked once again in a hesitating voice while looking at him.

"Wow…" He said in a surprised tone with hints of rising joy. "Just wow, this is so AWESOME!" he said in a jovial voice while looking at her.

"So you accept?" she asked in a piped voice, hoping his answer was yes.

"Of course! I mean, you're the first girl to ever be interested in me, let alone, want to be my girlfriend. So of course I accept." Po said with a smile. "To be honest," He added, causing her to have a confuse look. "After you left, I've been thing about us and what would happen once we saw each other again. Sure, I haven't of it every second of everyday, but it has been in mind, and well, you've pretty much asked that question for the both of us and I answered it for the both of us as well." He said with a smile, causing her to smile widely as well. "So," he held his arms open for her. "Am I going to get a hug from my new girlfriend or what?" Po asked with a grin.

In her moment of happiness, Sōng let go of her umbrella and tackled him with a fly leap into his arms. Upon collision, the force knocked Po back off the rock with her along with him. They hit the ground and both were laughing cheerfully, glad they both accepted each other's feelings. Taking this chance, Sōng nuzzled underneath Po's chin and audibly purred out her affection, which he heard and felt it, causing him to smile and nuzzle her back, feeling the warmth between them.

"Man, this is so awesome, I finally got a girlfriend. Can this day get any better?" Po asked out, and then a sudden idea came to mind. "Who about a kiss, on the lips this time?" Po asked. Sōng leaned herself up till she was sitting on his belly that was slowly rising up and down with her.

"That depends, you're not gonna eat my head again are you?" she asked with a grin, making him blush deeply.

"I'm sorry, that was accident! I didn't mean to do that! Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own and happens when I least expect it and-" Po tried to finish but was cut off by two paws taking hold of his cheeks and a pair of lavender eyes looking directly into his green ones.

"Po, I know it was an accident, I'm not mad. Just took me by surprise is all. This time," she said while leaning closer to the point where her breath was lightly going against his nose, smelling the sweet aroma of Mantou. "Let's do it right this time." She said to him, making him blush. Just when he was about to say something, she pressed her lips to his, and when the connected, they instantly felt fireworks popping and exploding. The Spark was there, and the both felt it at its maximum peak. The sensation caused them to press their lips harder together trying to get more the feeling while they could. Unbeknownst to their current awareness, the spark from their kiss triggered something. For Sōng; a brief tingling sensation hit her in the area between, making her grind against Po's belly while her tail lashed back and forth. For Po; the same thing happened to him, but his hips jumped a little, but neither of them cared. They tried to continue this for as long as possible, but the instinctual need for air took full priority. They broke of and inhaled as much as as they could before letting out and intake more, all the while looking at each other.

"That. Was. Awesome." Po said, still trying to get his breath back.

"I'll say, that was my first real kiss, but Gods, I had no idea you were that wonderful." Sōng said while looking down at him

"I could say the same thing about you too." Po replied while placing a paw behind her head, and lightly scratching between her ears, making purr once more. "I could get use to that." Po said to her, making her smile.

"Well, you're going to be hearing it A LOT more it you can the right spots." She hinted suggestively. Even though it went over Po's head, he caught bits of it. "Well, it's going to be dark soon; we should get my stuff and get back to the Valley." Sōng stated while getting up and off of him, letting him pick himself up.

"Right, besides, still have to get your room ready." Po replied. As the made back onto the main trail and just before they began to proceed, Po offered an arm for her, which she graciously took hold of.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Let's shall." She replied.

After they picked up her stuff and made it back to the Jade Palace, it was already nightfall and Shifu was waiting at the entrance to the Hall of Warriors, a paper lantern light and in one paw. Normally he would be vexed if the Panda was still out after curfew hours, but thanks to a certain Tree Snake, he was calm upon the Dragon Warrior's arrival.

"Ah, there you are Panda. Good to see that you have returned. And the young lady on your arm is Sōng, correct?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is correct. It's an honor to meet you Master Shifu." Sōng said while doing the traditional bow after she placed her back by her feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. So, I take it you will be staying with for some time?" he asked.

"Only until I have enough Yuan to get my dance class up and running. In advance I thank you for putting up with me." She replied.

"Nonsense, a sweetheart of Po's is always welcome here." Shifu said while wearing a side smirk so they couldn't see. "Well, without further ado, Po, please show Ms. Sōng to her room in the student barracks if you would." Shifu instructed.

"Sure thing Shifu." Po said while taking hold of her back and proceeded to lead the way, with her following him.

"Oh, and one more thing Dragon Warrior," Shifu called out. "Dinner was over five minutes ago, so no leftovers and no late night snacking either." He added.

"Ah, that's okay. Not really hungry anyways." Po answered as left with Sōng following him. Shifu just groaned out as he did a face-palm.

"Dear Gods, this is going to take some getting used to." He muttered at himself as he walked back into the Palace.

"And here we are. You're new room, even though it's temporary and whatnot." Po said as stepped to the side and let the clouded leopardess walk in and take in the surroundings. It wasn't too big, nor was it too small. For her size, it was just perfect. There was a window, a table and a bed in the upper north corner, that all she needed.

"It's nice and roomy. Just how I like it." Sōng said while placing her bag near the table.

"Yep, not much to to explain here, so I'm gonna let you get settled in and I will see you in the morning dumpling." Po said with a smile and turned to head to his room, which was right next door to hers.

"And the same for me Noodle Master." She complimented. "See you in the morning." She said.

"What no good night kiss?" Po asked in a teasing manner.

"Can forget that can we?" she said while jumping into his arms and delivered a heated kiss to his lips, purring audibly. After a bit of lip=lock action, they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"That will never get old." Po grinned.

"No it won't. Well, I best get ready for bed, a girl needs her beauty sleep." She said while jumping down from him.

"Is that so? Well, I'll let you get to it. Night." Po said while placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, handsome." While doing same and walking into her room and closing the door. Once she did, Po let out a sight and walked over to his room while saying,

"Man, I'm the luckiest panda alive." As he walked into his room and closing the door behind him, unaware that a pair of red eyes had been watching the entire scene, along with low growls of contempt for the clouded leopardess.

0000000000000

And DONE, whew! Took me awhile to get it done, but I did it, Go Me! So guys, what did you think of Sōng? Isn't she cute? I will point out that I'm a 100% TiPo fan, but hell, after seeing the episode: Ladies of the Shade from KFP: Legends of Awesomeness, I see a guaranteed love triangle with these three.

Oh the jealousy Tigress is gonna show for those two :-)

And in case you all are wondering, yes, I will continue my other KFP works. I'm still working on my Puss in Boots fic, but it's going to be awhile. Also, stay tuned for the mature version of this story.

Yeah, you had to see that coming. Welp, till then, stay watchful.


	2. Chapter 2 Fanning Out

**Spotted Lover**

**Striped Hater**

**Chapter 2: Fanning Out**

**A/N: Alright guys, It has been A LOOOOONG time since I last posted another chapter of the story, and to be honest, I didn't think it would get popular or the this many followers and, I'm touched guys, I really am. If this keeps up, I'll be sure to update this more quickly than before. **

**Alrighty guys, mushy stuff aside, let's get going with the story .**

A new day had once again returned to the Valley of Peace and its denizens with warm rays of hope and new possibilities for today. Everyone in the Valley, from man to woman to child was waking up now, and preparing to start their new day. Businesses were starting to open, the streets were slowly starting to fill with people, children were up and about with vibrant energy that only the Gods knew where, along with their mothers having to keep up with them and visitors from the outside were coming and going to and from the Valley of Peace. It was the start of the brand new day. However, the Valley residents were the only ones who were waking up about now.

In the student barracks, all six students were still sound asleep, still in the realms of their individual dreamscape, their own personal unconsciousness. Normally there would be six of them still sleeping, but not one, oh no. there was only one would be up before the gong.

No, it's not Shifu.

In the room next to the one and only Dragon Warrior, Po was waking to rays of light that were shining into Sōng's room, along with Sōng herself, He could feel her breath warm up the crook of his neck, her paws gently stroking the sides of his rotund body, her spotted tail tapping lovingly against his bare thigh and a content purr was traveling from her to him, making his hold on her slightly tighten while bringing the spotted feline closer to him, massaging her exposed spotted sides as the smiles was clearly evident on both their muzzles.

"Well, that was one heck of a good morning," Po said while looking down at her. "Didn't expect to get that again until tonight though." He added while sitting up and still looking upon her nude frame still smiling.

"Hey, you're my boyfriend and that means you can get muzzled whenever you want to or when I feel like it," she said while licking her black lips once more, wiping away any traces of dry whiteness that was still there. "And good morning to you too, dumpling," She added while getting up and proceeded to hug him again, without the contents of the covers obscuring his view of her and the feel of bare fur against one another. "I didn't expect you to be that responsive so early."

"What can I say, I have a lovely feline for a girlfriend, so yeah, that's to be expected!" he grinned while smiling. "Well normally, I don't want to leave this bed, but I can't let Shifu have my hide for this, that's what you need to grab on to." Po cajoled while grinning at her, making the feline bat his shoulder playfully.

"We can't have that now can we, well, go on and get ready for the morning gong, I'll wait a few minutes before taking a bath, and I hope you'll join me." She purred out while resting back on the mat.

"Uh, sure! But wait, do you even know where the bath house is, and how will I know when you're going to take a bath?" Po asked.

"I have a pretty good guess where it is. And don't worry, you'll know," she hinted with a wink, making him blush. "Now go on and get back to your room before Shifu gets here and chews you out, go on now." She said while shooing her paw at him.

"I know, I know," Po said while putting on his shorts, the feline's eyes trailing up and down his back, a silent purr left her lips. "I'll see in you in a bit." He added while walking over to his room door.

"I'll be waiting." She replied, blowing him a kiss.

On the hill side not too far from the Jade Palace, a few palace guardsmen were walking their way up to gong, ready to jumpstart the Furious Five's day. Taking hold of each handle on each side, they pulled back a bit, and rammed it forward sounding off the sound that they had heard and familiarized with. Back on the inside, as soon as the gong rang out, all six of the students eyes shot open and the busted out and did their formal morning salute, just in time for Master Shifu to see them all present.

"Good morning Master." They all greeted, not moving single muscle, like they always do in the morning. Shifu began his walk down the hallway, passing by his students while his arms were behind him along with Oogway staff in paw.

"Good morning Students and… Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked in a tone of disbelief as he stopped directly in front of the Panda, expecting him up and down with an intense gaze of expectancy.

"Gooood Morning Master Shifu, isn't today a nice a day?" He asked while smiling widely. "I feel so rested, and I'm rearin' to go with some awesome training today!" Po added.

"All right…?" Shifu replied while stepping back a bit, his nostrils being filled a pungent aroma of sweat, hormones, pheromones, and frustration. He had to cover his nose to prevent the smell from bothering him further. "Well, whatever the reason, today you all have training to accomplish. But first, let us have breakfast," Shifu said while turning to his other students who were looking at Po with some weird looks. "Now students, let us proceed, we have much training to complete today. Shifu said while looking at the Panda, who was still smiling widely with his eyes closed. The red panda Grandmaster simply sighed in annoyance, knowing that he couldn't let this incident simply pass, let alone the fact that the Panda was about to make breakfast for the others while he still smelled of pre-marital fornication. "Students, all of you go on to breakfast and alert the nearest staffman to begin the cooking. I will remain here and have a few words with Po." Shifu instucted.

"Aw man..." Po groaned, knowing where this was headed. The others didn't question him, they simply nodded and began on their way, all save for one that made eye contact with Song's room door, never moving from that one spot.

"Tigress, that also includes you. Would you kindly please be on your wa- Tigress?" Shifu called out, but recevied no reply. Only a simple low growl while keeping her eyes on her target. "Tigress!"

The stern calling of her name broke her from her trance and she right away turned her attention down to her Master, who had a peeved look on his face while glaring at her. "I'm sorry Master Shifu, did you say something?" she asked, like she had been under some kind of trance.

"Indeed I did. But it seems you were clearly not listening to what I just said. No matter, I suppose repeating myself would not hurt. Can you please excuse Po and I? I need to have a word with alone if you would." Shifu replied in a calm manner. In truth, she didn't want to leave, not while that spotted harlot was so near Po, but her Master gave specific orders for her to leave them, and she would abide by them. For now. With a quick bow to both Shifu and Po, the feline turned to her left and began to walk away, but not without giving one last glance towards Song's room door. Both Po and Shifu continued to watch the feline walk down the hallway until she rounded the corner at the far end. Now that she was gone, Shifu let out sigh while Po let out a cough, trying to lessen the tension that was still lingering about in the barrack between them.

"Sooooooo... yeah. Ummm, what did ya want to talk about Master Shifu?" Po asked, starting them off. Shifu sighed and stepped forward a bit before replying.

"Po, did you really think I would not notice?" Shifu asked.

"Notice? Notice what Master Shifu?" Po replied, honestly not knowing what Shifu was talking about.

"Notice the fact that I wouldn't pay attention to that superfluous and malapropos fetor that is permeating your body as we speak?" He asked while turning to face Po, his nose covered with his forepaw while his mouth was exposed.

"My body is what with what now?" He asked in a completely confused manner, the words that Shifu used went through his one of his ears and came out just as fast, giving his brain no substance of understanding him. Shifu, simply sighed in vexation but decided to repeat himself, but with a smaller vocabulary for the Panda.

"Instead of taking what I said and using smaller words, I will get right to the point. Po, you smell. Unfavorabily." Shifu simply said with deadpan expression, causing Po to jump in shock from his Master's blunt words.

"I smell bad?!" Po replied while bringing his arms to his nose, waning to smell the answer for himself. Again, Shifu let out an annoyed sigh and decided to stop him before he did something foolish.

"Po, calm down. I did not mean 'Bad' per se, but you do indeed smell, of the unfavorable and intimate kind." Shifu stated.

"Um thanks, I guess?" replied in an unsure manner. From that answer, Shifu facepalmed at Po's blatant simplicity and decided to put an end to this beating around the bush, and simply get to heart of the matter. Taking a breath through his mouth, he began.

"Po, be honest with me. Last night, you slept with Song, am I correct?" Shifu asked. A blush swept across Po's face in an instant and he was about to deny it as best he could, but the stern look that Shifu was giving him, made impossible to go through with it.

"Yeah, it's true Master Shifu, We did. What gave it away?" Po asked. Shifu lightly chuckled at the question, causing the Panda to cast him an embarrassed glare with red cheeks still visible.

"My apologizes Po, but you have a lot to learn before you can pull a fast one past me and think I wouldn't know, let alone guess something would be amiss. As for how I know that you and your feline beau spent the night together, and the aroma of your past endeavours from the night before that emits from you as we speak, I was able to figure it out rather quickly." Shifu replied with a smirk, causing the Panda to gasp. "The feeling of being loved by a woman, the feel of her body pressed to yours, the intangiablity of passion that is running through the both of you and heat that you share, her cherubic voice caterwauling your name to the heavens in the quite, starry eve and all of it coming down to that instant where you both share a part of yourselves with the other in the form of an aqueous elixir. I know it all too well, mainly back when I was a cocky adolescent brat. Because of the feelings I felt during then, I would sneak out of the Jade Palace and as a result, I was punished by Oogway for that." Shifu concluded with a smirk. It took Po a good few seconds to absorb what he was told from his Master.

'Shifu had a girlfriend that we never knew about AND he got laid? That is severely cool.' Po thought, wanting to know more about this woman that had been in his life. "You had a girlfriend, Master Shifu? No way! That's AWESOME! What is she like? Is she beautiful? Is she still around? Do you still see her in your spare time? Does she like Kung Fu? Do you have any tips I could use?" Po asked in a series of questions that seemed to bombard the Red Panda. Shifu knew that this would happen, and as expected, he got off track. He would have to fix that.

"None of that is important Panda, I also wanted to talk to about that. The fact you clearly violated the Jade Palace rules and continued with a night of reckless foolishness the night previous." Shifu admonished.

"Rules? The Jade Palace has rules for the night too?" Po asked.

"Very strict rules. And one of them forbades sexual activities during the night, seeing as how it would effect a student's proformance the next day and eventually lead to distraction if continued. And seeing as how you broke that rule, I am going punish you for this," Shifu stated while slamming the floor with the blunt end of the staff in his other paw, making Po flich from the display. It sucked, sucked massive Dragon Spheres that he would be punished for simply spending a night with his girlfriend, but he did break one of Jade Palace rules and knew that when one was broken, the consequences were harsh but with well intentions. Not even bothering to try and sneak out of it, Po decided to take his punishment like a man. He sighed, and waited for Shifu's response. "If I had reasonable doubt to do so." Shifu said, slightly throwing Po off his guard.

"What?" was all that Po could say from what he just heard.

"Do not make repeat myself Panda. While yes, you did break one of the rules, at the same time, you managed, somehow by the grace of the Gods, to awaken on time to the morning gong and appear outside of your room for the morning call. So, it would seem that you can be trusted with your nightly antics." Shifu stated. Po was still processing what Shifu just said to him. He was letting him go scot-free from breaking one of rules of evening romps AND ACTUALLY giving him a free pass to continue the late night excursions with Song? Aside from not having bowl of dumplings to go along with the benefits, the sudden situtation just went from awesome to SEVERELY AWESOME! Po couldn't help but wonder what kind of things he could get away with, along with Song by his side. And to add to that thought, he also wondered just what kinds of positions he could take Song in and where he could take her in the evening hours. A few and few came to mind. A goofy grin began to take place on his face as he let the ideas run through his head. Shifu noticed that notorious smile, it was the same one he had back as a teenager. He knew that Po would try to take advantage of this and was quick to put a halt to it. With a quick swing of the staff, Shifu brought it down upon Po's head and intrupted the Panda's thoughts. Po let out a small cry of shock and pain, taking hold of the spot that struck and tried nursing it away with gentle rubs. He looked down Shifu with an annoyed look, about voice a question to his master, but was cut short when Shifu used the carved opening of the staff to hold his mouth closed, pushing his head up a bit at the same time.

"Listen, and you listen well Panda," Shifu started. His voice was stern, serious, and precise. The tone was matching his brows that knitted in a no-nonsense and determined postion, making sure that he got his point and warning across and would be told ONLY once and no more. "Even though I gave you permission to carry on with duskily endeavors, DO NOT mistake it as a pass for you to do whatever you please. Should I find out that you've abused this privilege in ANY way, you will be severely punished. For the duration of your punishment of the next six months, you will be bound to strict curfew that will NOT allow you any nightly freedom, that also counts for events that you will miss. Should you miss your said curfew, the next day, training will be five times as difficult with no breaks and you handle double the amount of chores you usually are given. So you even try to sneak out at night, training will be ten times as hard, and Song shall be relocated over to the Morning Lotus Hut on the North side of the Jade Palace grounds with guards presents that will watch over that area for the night and report directly to me should they see you away from your room. Are we clear?" Shifu asked, his knitted brow gone but his frown still remaining. Po nodded without hesistanting at Shifu's warning. He could feel the vibrations run through the staff towards his arm, and by the intensity, Po got the message loud and clear. Shifu had let go a somewhat sadistic smile when he saw that Po understood his demands, but was glad he did. Secretly, Shifu was hoping that Po would get it right away mainly because, that was the same punishment that Oogway had used on him back then. Removing the staff from Po's chin, Shifu placed the staff behind him and stood back a bit as Po rubbing that some what sore spot.

"Well, it's good that we understand each other. Now if you will excuse Po, I'm going to have breakfast with the other. Please, both you and Song hurry and join us once you're done," Shifu said while beginning to depart, leaving Po behind. Just as he a few feet away from Po's position, "Oh, and one more thing Panda,"

"Yes Master Shifu?" Po replied.

"Be sure to take a bath before joining us for breakfast. Because right now, you smell like sex, sweat, fustration and, in my case, shame." Shifu added as he continued to walk away, leaving a blushing panda behind. Po continued to watch his master leave until he rounded the corner that lead out of the quarters, he waited a little longer, just to make sure that Shifu was out of ear shot. The last thing he needed was Shifu to overhear him. After a few minutes had passed, Po walked over to Song's door and gently knocked on the wood, alearting the feline of his being. He took a couple of steps back as the door opened and out stepped the spotted feline, but not in a way he expected. Song was now standing before in a white towel that was wrapped around her nude frame and held up by her semi-large breasts, her cleavage very visible to Po's view. Just like any guy, his eyes wondered downwards, taking in her beauty in full spades. He also noticed that the towel was very short, not to the point where the lower end didn't cover anything down below, but to point where if she bent over while facing away from him or lifted her tail a considerable height, he was gonna get a GOOD eyecandy full of smokey grey constrating together with white while a hint of pink was smeared in the center. And the fact that her light blue, borderline purple, eyes were seductively half lidded and casted in his direction did not do much for feeling downstairs. Song lightly giggled at her boyfriend's disposition as she inched ever closer to him, until the point when she was close enough, her breasts were pressed against his belly causing Po to gulp nervously. 'Oh man, this is so hot, but is now really the time?' He asked himself.

"I heard what Master Shifu said to you Po." Song said, granting Po a little relief from the building tension.

"You did? I mean, of course you. I mean, we were right nearby so yeah. He made it very clear of what the punishment would be, should I screw this up." Po replied with a nervous chuckle.

"He did indeed. It'd be a shame if that were to happen, How else would I get to sleep, if this wasn't on my back while awake?" Song asked while petting his large belly in a meaningful suggestion. Po blushed deeply as the female continued this antic and was showing no sign of stopping either. Po gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her paw away, lasting he needed was to be pounced and taken by his girlfriend right here on the hallway floor.

"It would suck. I mean, spending time with you during the day doin' fun stuff is awesome beyond belief. But spending the night with you in between the sheets, only adds to awesomeness. To remove that factor from us, it'd be lame and stuff. So yeah, we should be careful." Po cautioned while taking hold of Song, paws resting on her back, slightly pressing her closer. The snow leopardess purred lightly and stood on the very tip of her toes, placing a small peck on his lips, causing the Panda to blush harder, which she giggled at in a lighthearted manner.

"So we'd best get to the bathouse and hurry up, so Shifu won't yell at you again," Song stated as she stood back at her regular height.

"Good idea. I'll lead the way there, and you can have your bath. I'll just wait my turn." Po replied.

"Actually, I think it'd be better it we both bathed together. It'd save time rather than going one by one which would take longer, and to add, Shifu is expecting you to be at breakfast, which is still being prepared, so you'll have time right?" she asked while gazing directly into his emerald colored irises. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't afford a distraction right now, maybe later, but not now. He would have to turn down her offer. Or so he was. He was about to say no, but the loving seductive look that she was giving him proving rather difficult. Po opened his mouth but Song beat him to speaking words. "Oh please Po?" she started with a sweet voice while clasping her paws together and resting them on her chest. "I promise not to try anything in the bath. I just spend some time with you before you go train for the day, that's all. Please dumpling? that's all I'm asking for, please?" Song asked as she batted her eyes, looking as feminine as possible, a small frown of dissapointment was present also. Po had to admit, her idea was a good one. He rationalized that if they did bathe together, it would get the job done faster and they would be in time for breakfast, but on the other side of the coin, if they did, they were going to spend time together all right, and it wasn't going to be the clean kind of bonding either. After a minute of thinking, he decided to go with it, kowing that the latter would happen either way.

"Okay, okay, we'll take a bath together Song. Seeing as how it'll be a bit before they have breakfast ready and what not. So I guess we splash around a bit." Po said, a darker shade of red staining his cheeks. Song gave a smile of affection but still concerned if that was the best idea right now.

"Are you sure that's best idea? Won't you be tired afterwards?" She asked.

"A little, yeah. But after getting some food in me and some warm ups in the Training Hall, I'll be good to go!" Po stated while grinning. Song couldn't help but chuckle at his assurance.

"Well, don't you sound sure of yourself. You think it'll go exactly as you said?" Song replied, a seductive look now on her face again.

"Of course. I'm the Dragon Warrior! I'll make sure that it will, even if it starts out wrong." replied the Panda with a cocky smirk.

"My, my. Aren't you confident. Well then, shall we make our way to the bath house and you show me just how of that confidence you can produce." Song purred while brushing past him while her tail ran along his stomach in a suggestive manner. Po chuckled as he took his place beside her.

"Why I'd be delighted to show you the way to way to bath house. Po replied to the feline. Song expected Po to rush off with her to follow behind, just like last time. She was caught off guard when he offered his arm for her to hold on to. She simply looked at him with a shocked expression, but it was returned with a simple smile. "What, you thought I'd forget like last time? Yeah, I'll admit I wasn't exactly picking you hints and gestures or the gentlemanly type back than, but I know enough now to understand that it'd be rude if I did the same thing again. So yeah. Sorry about that Sugar Bun." Po added while rubbing the back of his neck with his free paw. Song simply smiled and stood on the tip of her toes and licked Po's cheek in affection. She took hold of arm and and they began to walk. Along the way , the Panda and Snow Leopardess made idle chit-chat about random things that couples usually talk about.

...LATER...

"I still can't believe that you're letting HER stay here, Master. Last time I checked, this is a place for those who wish to endure the hardships of Kung Fu and better one's self, not a place for those to seek residence without committing to the effort." Tigress griped while stabbing the thin ends of her chopsticks into her morning Tofu, breaking off a piece and placing it into mouth as her arm resting on the table with a clenched fist hidden from view. Everyone else was eatting their morning meal, completely unaware of Tigress' inverted smile and slightly bad mood, everyone except Viper. She chuckled in an inaudible manner and continued to eat. Shifu on the other paw, simply took a sip of his Oolong Tea with both hands as he listened to his student complain. Placing the cup back on to it's holster on the table, Shifu responded.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, this type of accomodation would not be permitted. However, seeing as how Song is a friend of the Dragon Warrior, I'll allow it. At least until she can find a place of her down in the Valley she can reside in. So, when the time comes, she shall continue to stay here."

"So yeah Tigress, relax. If anything, you should be glad to have a female mammal staying here with us. To add, she's a feline as well. So you're practically the same species, that should bring you some kind of comfort right?" Crane asked.

"Crane, she's a snow leopard and I'm a Tiger. My species is a solitary one and for another feline to come into my territory means war. And Master, Song was also the thief that stole your Dragon Chalice. How can you allow her in the Jade Palace after what she did?" Tigress asked in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Geez Tigress, chill. You'd think that since Song is here, you'd have some kind of competition against her or something." Mantis commented from the side, leaving Tigress a tad flustered and exposed. She was about reply with denial, but her chance was stolen when Monkey jumped in to respond.

"What, Tigress? Competition? Don't be silly, you know as well as I do, that Tigress has no interest in things like that. Right Tigress?" Monkey asked after swallowing an eggroll. Tigress, feeling a bit offended, had to agree on some point that Monkey was right in a way. Still, the way he said it, left Tigress momenteraily stunned and it caused her to ponder if she really had no qualms about competeting for the attention of others, let alone The Dragon Warrior. Tigresswas about to reply again but was cut short once more. "Besides, if she was, hands down Tigress would be the one to end up with Po. We've all been together long enough to know that Po would choose Tigress." Monkey added, causing Tigress to clasp her chopsticks in shock from the sudden declair by the primate. A faint 'crack' sound could be heard only by Shifu, he knew that this kind of conversation would not go down by itself and it would be best to stop it now, but on the other side of his sterness, he wanted to hear what his students had to say about this topical decussion. Giving into his mischeivous side once more, Shifu chuckled lowly as he decided to let the conversation continue.

"True, Po and Tigress have history together, but neither one of them has made a move on the other. Song however, even though it's been a past year, she still displayed a great deal of emotion towards Po. Heck, she even went so far as to turn on her fellow commrads, who she knew for years to help us escape, even willing to sacrifice herself for us and Po. Even that kiss he got from her before she left, further proves my point. So honestly, I can see those two together at some point in the future." Crane repsonded.

'That wasn't the first time that harlot placed her lips on Po?!' Tigress thought to herself, trying to surpress a growl.

"You mean to tell me that Po managed to get a kiss from someone as hot as her and it wasn't by accident? Hot damn, I'd thought I'd get my head eatten sooner than him getting a kiss." Mantis joked with a chuckle that followed.

"Mantis, you honestly believed that Po was incapable of finding a female companion and having little chance to make her happy?" Viper asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, he is The Dragon Warrior and knows a hand full techniques to hold his ground against any foe. But to get AND keep a girl, one as drop-dead gorgeous as her, I find that a little hard to believe." Mantis replied.

"Mantis!" Viper scolded.

"What? I'm not saying that he's completely hopless when it comes to girls. Its something that's just hard to accept without going through denial first."

"I can't believe you! You really have no confidence in his love life do you?"

"C'mon, isn't it just a little bit strange that he managed to find one. I can't be the only on who feels this way right?" Mants asked to the others.

"Unbelievable. Don't tell you all think the same thing," Viper retorted while looking at the others as well.

"Well..." Started Crane.

"Really Crane? You're siding with Mantis on this?"

"Whoa there Viper, Just calm down a second," Crane started in his defense, holding both wings up. "Don't miss understand me. I'm glad that Po could manage to get a girl's attention, I mean that honestly. I'm just surprised that she would respond to it. It's gonna take some getting used to, that's all." Crane finished, making his point known.

"Well, that's acceptable I suppose. And what say the rest of you, do you really find it that hard to believe?" Viper asked.

"My answer is pretty much the same as Crane's. Hard to believe, but not impossible to understand. Does that settle any lingering thoughts you might have of us Viper?" Monkey asked the tree snake.

"No, I'm content now that I have my answers. Doubtful of the way they were given, but content all the more." she responded. The guys just let a groan of slight annoyence at how quickly Viper went down without putting up more of a fight, considering how adamant she was about protecting Po. Shifu let out a very low chuckle to himself and continued eatting his morning meal. He noticed that Tigress was lost in thought, most likely from that last comment that Monkey had made, stopping her in her tracks and lose her connection of thinking. Shifu knew this would happen and he did nothing to stop it, on the account of wanting to see where it lead. But he did have to admit, listening to his students gossip like this, was amusing.

"Well, now that we got that all sorted out, if you can look at it that way, Just where Po and Song this morning?" Crane asked. Mantis lowly snickered at the question, but Tigress already had her answer for that.

"Maybe she found something to steal and convinced Po to help her." The feline quipped bitterly.

"Tigress!" Viper chidded while placing both chopsticks in her bowl. "Yes, I know Song WAS a thief back then, and yes Po can be a bit of a scatterbrain, but we all know that Po is capable of knowing right from wrong and I believe that Song has changed for the better. Why are you so deadset on believing that she hasn't changed?" Viper asked.

"I have my reason. It's not Po I'm worried about, I just don't want that female here at all, let alone near me." Tigress stated, not even a hint of remorse in her voice.

"How can you say that? Song is a good person." Viper defended.

"No, she's con-artist and thief who never should have came back to the Valley of Peace to begin with." Tigress countered still no sign of taking back what she said before.

"She's trying to make amends with us and Master Shifu, and trying to make an honest living now, why is that so hard to believe?"

"The day she convinces me that she changed is the day Po tosses away the action figures of us in his room. And she's not here to make amends, she's here to pick out another target to steal from us leave when given the chance."

"You said yourself that were willing to give her a chance! Was that a lie?"

"It's not a lie. I'm willing to give her a chance, but it doesn't mean I have to be nice about it."

"You're acting and thinking like a child who can't have her way!"

"I'm acting and thinking like a sensible person who doesn't plan on making the same mistake again."

Then silence. Unnerving slience had befell the Kitchen where they all were. No one dare speak so soon after those exchange of those harsh words. How could they, what could be said to break the tension without sparking another argument?

"GUYS, WE'RE BAAAAAAACK!" said a familiar voice, breaking the silence, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Talk about the voice of reason," Mantis stated in joy, glad the tension was gone. They all turned thier attention to doorway and in walked Po with a radiant smile that just seemed to brighten the whole room, shining away any hostility that remained there. Tigress was about to smile as Po walked in, but that changed in a heartbeat the moment Song followed behind the Panda with a smile of her own. Tigress silently let a sigh of disgust and looked down at her bowl, killing any chance of her making eye contact with the enemy that was now in the same room as she was.

"Looks like we made it back in time, Breakfast is still warm from the look of things. Hang on, lemme get you a stool and a bowl. " Po offered while moving over the shelf that was nearby to retrive the needed items for the spotted feline.

"Thank you, Dumpling." Song replied in a sweet voice, clasping her paws together in a dainty fashion.

'Dumpling?' Everyone thought, as Po placed the stool in paw next to his and the bowl on the table. With that over and done with, Po offered a smile back towards her.

"Before we eat, you should re-introduce yourself this morning. Be polite and stuff." Po advised with a gentle gesture.

"Good morning everyone, it's nice to meet you all again." Song said with a bow before them, in the traditional fist in paw. Tigress caught sight of the gesture that Song was making and let out a silent scoff of disdain before looking back at her bowl.

"Disgusting." She said lowly. Shifu heard her and only shook his head.

"It's nice to see you again Song, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Viper asked the feline as she and Po were taking their seats.

"Yes it has. A lot has happened, which is why I left the Ladies of the Shade and decided to return here." Song answered while taking hold of a pair of chopsticks that were nearby.

"You left them, why? I though dancing was your specialty and preforming were your specialty. What caused you to leave?" Crane asked.

Song chuckled at the avian in a lighthearted manner. "Don't worry Master Crane, dancing is what I do best. Which is why I came back to the Valley of Peace. I plan on making a living here." Song announced, surprising all of them, aside from Po and Tigress.

"You plan to make a living here? Like what exactly?" Mantis asked.

"By stealing from us again and selling the said item to the black market?" Tigress asked in a low tone of voice, which earned a strike to her leg from underneath the table from Viper, who was casting her an annoyed look.

"Simple, I plan on hosting dance classes here in the Valley of Peace!" Song replied with a smile.

"Dancing huh? That makes sense, seeing as how you like that so much." Monkey added.

"That's right. At the moment, it'll only be for girls, mainly I was raised around women my whole life. So until I can come up with a style for boys as well, that's how it's going be. But before all of that, I need to save up to have the classes up and running, another reason why I'm back here." The spotted feline added.

"So from what I gather, not only do you plan to run a dance classes here in the Valley of Peace, you also need a job to help pay and run the said dance classes, am I correct?" Shifu asked after taking another sip of his tea.

"That's right Master Shifu." Song replied simply.

"Master Shifu, before I start my training, I'm going down into Valley to help Song find a job in time to start my training. Is that okay with you?" Po asked.

"It's fine with me Dragon Warrior, just so long as you make it back in time. I have a new lesson for you to learn, and I don't need to remind you what happens when you miss a lesson, do I ?" Shifu asked, his tone flat, but Po knew better than misjudge and mistake it for not being serious.

"Yes Master, I know the penalty." Po replied.

"Good. Now, this may come as a bad suggestion, but if you wish to help Song in searching for an occupation, you both must leave now at the cost of missing breakfast. Are you all right with that?" Shifu asked while taking another sip of his tea, expecting Po to say no-

"Okay." Po simply said, causing Shifu to sputter his tea in surprise at the answer while cringing.

'I'm still not used t that.' Shifu thought while pulling the cup away and proceeded to clean his mouth with a napkin nearby. It pretty much went without saying that the others were shocked at the answer. Po pushed back from the table with Song mimicing his motions until they were both standing completely. With a bow from both Po and Song, they turned to face each other.

"Shall we get going?" Po asked.

"Yeah, you have work to do when you get back, so let's go." Song replied while smiling.

"Alright then, let's move. Master Shifu, guys, I'll be back." Po said.

"I'll see you all later. Good day Master Shifu." Song added with a bow. With that, they left the kitchen and proceeded to leave the Palace grounds and out of the corner of Tigress' eye, she saw that Song had taken hold of Po's paw, just before they rounded the corner leading out of the kitchen. Leaving behind the others in surprise. Before the others had a chance to say anything about the two, Tigress had enough and could no longer contain her frustation any longer. Slamming both paws on the table, which caused everyone aside from Shifu to jump, she pushed herself away the table and stood up, both of her fist clenched.

"If you all would excuse me, I'm going to get a headstart on my training. If you need me, I'll be in the Training Hall." Tigress said while making her way past the others and out of kitchen and headed in the opposite direction that Po and Song had traveled.

"Well... someone's on her monthly." Mantis ignorantly commented, causing everyone to groan in annoyance.

AND I'M FINALLY DONE! Oh my god, it took FOREVER to get this chapter done. I'm not gonna go into semantics and quips and what not, too tired. Alright guys, you know what to do.

R&R guys. Till next time. Laters.


End file.
